


紊乱

by hongpine233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpine233/pseuds/hongpine233
Summary: 赛罗找到了迪迦。
Relationships: 赛罗/迪迦
Kudos: 8





	紊乱

赛罗找到了迪迦。  
在他们最熟悉的那片星系。

…

他拧着迪迦的胳膊，狠狠地掐着他的脖子靠近他的耳根，然后弯下腰告诉他，我有多么爱你。

扫视了几秒他黑红色的体色，看来你也走到了这一步。  
让我恬不知耻的自恋一分钟。

你是为了找到我吗？

迪迦笑起来的样子的让他的怒气更甚。

堕入黑暗的感觉怎么样？偏过头亲吻他的脸，幸灾乐祸的朝着他的眼睛吹气。

摆动起自己的腰，让那个还没有起床的小朋友紧紧贴在自己身后。  
跟我说说你都受了什么委屈吧…然后发泄出来。

…

掐着自己喉咙的力道变得更大，他快要喘不过气来了。也许自己并不关心赛罗的过往，不过对于人的追捧谁会不愿意享受呢？所有人都如此。

两手的束缚消失，但下颚的剧痛让他被迫张开了嘴。

“别想再用你这张嘴骗我。”

他看起来没有以前那么乖了…隐约有些失落，如果不能逗弄那个鲁莽小子，那他可就没有多少期待了。

…

“感觉不自在了吗”  
有些锋利的唇尖刮的自己有些刺痛，嘴里的唾液随心所欲的分泌，还是第一次在这个男孩面前交出主动权。

他在泄愤，舌尖的疼痛剧烈而粘腻，直到自己铂金色的血液混着口水一同被男孩吮吸入肚。

自己被当成了一块肉，被仔细咀嚼，被剔肉拆骨…  
他都快忘了这是一个吻，这个吻的愤怒可多过了爱慕。  
他开始想象自己会被怎样迁怒了。

按住了自己胸前的凸起，揉搓着自己银黑相交的分界线，他还记得自己的敏感点。  
胳膊搭在赛罗变得比曾经更加宽厚的肩膀，让他和自己的距离更进一步。

脸颊疼得发软，该用什么办法让他放手呢，被动的感觉让他有一些不悦，他可不想让这个小鬼在今天就满足。

两手顺着他紧实的腹部肌肉下滑，有些发凉的手指不安分的乱摸着。

让我看看小男孩有没有长个子吧。

半硬的生殖器在他的手里诚实的站了起来，一点一点用指肚按着表面隆起的血管，这是奖励也是折磨。

男孩的呼吸粗重起来，扑在了他的脸上，让赛罗看不清迪迦的脸。

一手继续安抚男孩的情绪，一手拨开他已经放松下来的手。

还记得这个吗？

引导他将手放在自己的腰间，流畅的腰线总是勾的人失魂落魄。

但是结果却没有他想象的美好。  
这个男孩确实变了，变得粗鲁。  
拽着自己头的力道大的吓人，让他难得的惊呼了一声。

巨大的男性特征贴在自己的脸上摩擦着，塞进自己的嘴里，粗鲁的控制着自己的进退，上牙膛的嫩肉被磨的发疼，狠狠地撞击在自己的咽喉，浓郁的味道呛得他眼泪直流，水声和呜咽声在赛罗的耳朵里听起来是多么悦耳。

已经分不清是狂热还是报复的快感，反正都是他自作自受。

如果把你带回去你是不是还会逃跑呢？

嘴上是温柔的询问，手上的动作却依旧粗暴。这里没人会在乎他的回答了，因为他只是个骗子。

一个婊子。

满嘴谎话的婊子。

牙齿似乎不小心刮到了什么，一个力道不轻的巴掌就扇到了自己的脸上。

…

现在迪迦是真的不开心了。

安分的舌头开始上下搅动起来，拼命的调动口腔里的唾液来给他的脏东西润滑，小心的将牙齿藏好，有节奏的吮吸着…

顶撞的速度渐渐慢了下来，取而代之的是嘴里的尺寸在一点点的膨胀。

脸已经酸痛到已经不想继续下去，可是谁让这个自傲的孩子试图挑战了自己。

再坚持一下，就能让这个孩子缴械逃跑…

继续用自己嘴里的嫩肉包裹着赛罗已经蓄势待发的欲望，用舌尖一点点舔掉尖端的分泌物，仔细的刺激着男孩的每一处敏感点。

终于男孩的喘气声像波纹一样一层叠着一层急促起来，在自己耳边的手再次加紧了力道，冲刺的速度让他的嘴里的嫩肉被磨开了花，喉咙被死死地压住，无法呼吸，只有一股一股难闻又浓郁的黏液争先恐后的灌进自己的嘴里，顺着喉咙，流进胃里。

缺氧的感觉让他快到窒息，但一贯的骄傲使他撑过了这次强硬的灌浆。他能明显的感觉到赛罗各种方面上和以前的不同，这种炽热已经足以烧坏他的食道，粘稠的液体裹着咽喉让他无法顺畅的呼吸。

残留在口腔的精液混合着唾液和血水，刚想要活动一下酸胀的下巴就不受控制的顺着嘴角和下唇滴在了胸前…

…

以为这样就结束了吗

赛罗的小兔子并没有因此疲软，反倒是有着越战越勇的架势，晃在有些失神的人面前，像是耀武扬威。

嘴里的血腥味已经盖过了分泌物的腥咸味道，自己的嘴已经失去了自主开合的能力。

赛罗的红色眼灯暗了暗，还夹杂着唾液的生殖器带着侮辱性质打在了迪迦的脸上。清脆的声音像是在嘲笑在场的两个人。  
他第一次感到了无助，他想现在就结束这荒唐的闹剧…

“把嘴张开。”


End file.
